Loose Ends/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite analyzes the operations carried out by Task Force 141: the oil rigs, the gulag, and the 'Contingency' mission go offline. Shepherd: It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed. But we will recover. I've got a blank check. And we're gonna use every cent of it killin' Makarov. Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision. There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen. The satellite analyzes two possible locations of Vladimir Makarov: an estate at the Georgian-Russian Border in the Caucasus Mountains ("Suspected Makarov Safehouse") and a U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard, or the "boneyard", in Afghanistan ("Suspected Makarov Arms Deal"). Shepherd: 'These are the last safe havens left on Earth for Makarov and his men. 'Price: Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once. Shepherd: Impossible? Captain Price: Not for the One-Four-One. Ghost: Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh? Captain Price, request permission to take the safehouse with Roach. Captain Price: Granted. Soap and I will take the boneyard in Afghanistan. Shepherd: Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now. Captain Price: Strange. I coulda sworn we ended this war yesterday. The satellite tracks Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in the Georgian-Russian Border in the Caucasus Mountains. Ends" 6 - 15:36:11 Gary "Roach" Sanderson Force 141 Border Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Ghost, and a group of Task Force 141 soldiers are in the Georgian-Russian Border in the Caucasus Mountains to capture Vladimir Makarov at his safehouse. Snipers Archer and Toad are crouched by the edge of the cliff. Archer: Snipers in position. Ghost: Strike team go. Engage Makarov on sight. Scarecrow: Roger that. Ozone: Solid copy. Ghost: Let's go. Let's go. The team moves into the woods, making their way to Makarov's safehouse. When they step over a grassy area, Bouncing Betty landmines jump out of the ground. Ghost: Ambush! Roach prones just in time as the mine in front of him explodes, saving himself, but the rest of the mines kill many of the other members, not including Ghost, Scarecrow, and Ozone. RPGs and gunfire rain down on the team. Ghost: Targets! Left side! Left side! Shellshocked, Roach fires to his left. Ghillied soldiers appear within the woods. The team engages. Scarecrow: Ambush! Ozone: Ambush! Explosions land around the team. Scarecrow: They've got this area presighted for mortar fire! Ghost: Counterattack into the smoke! Push push push! (If the player stands in the field a little longer. Ghost: 'Roach! You're gonna get hit by a mortar! Lose 'em in the smoke! Go go go!) ''They plow through the smoke, engaging foot-mobiles along the way. They reach the perimeter of the safehouse. Two trucks are seen driving down the driveway. '''Archer: We got two trucks leaving the target building. Ghost: Don't let those trucks get away! Archer: Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close! Ghost: Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road! Bloody hell, these trucks are bulletproofed! Archer: Two away! Two Javelin missiles destroy the trucks. Archer: Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys Over. They continue to the safehouse. Two more trucks park on the driveway and foot-mobiles come out. The team engages. Ghost: Roger that, we're advancing on the house now! Clear the perimeter! Breach and clear the safehouse! Go! Go! They position in front of the safehouse. Roach plants a breaching charge on the front door. They breach and clear the first floor. Ghost: Office clear! Ozone, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen. Ozone: Roger that. Ghost: Scarecrow, gimme a sitrep. Scarecrow: No one's leaving through the front of the basement. Ghost: Let's go let's go! Dining room clear! Roach, go upstairs and check any locked rooms on the top floor. Breach and clear. Roach goes up the stairs and clears the first two rooms. He then proceeds to a door right next to the stairs. He plants a breaching charge, breaches and clears the room. Scarecrow: Top floor clear! Ghost: Roger that, top floor clear! Roach, go with Scarecrow and check the basement for enemy activity. Breach and clear. Go. Roach and Scarecrow move down to the basement. Scarecrow: Frag out. Scarecrow tosses a flashbang down the stairs. Roach moves in and takes out enemies in the basement hall. He breaches and clears the basement exit. Scarecrow: I got your back, Roach. Roach breaches and clears the weapons cache room. Scarecrow: Basement clear! Ghost: Copy, basement clear! (If the basement was breached first after the office was cleared. Scarecrow: I've got this area covered Roach. Get up stairs and check the rooms on the top floor. The player would then proceed upstairs and breach and clear accordingly) The entire safehouse is clear. Ghost: All clear. Squad, regroup on me. Scarecrow, photographs. Scarecrow: Roger that. Ghost: Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan? Captain Price: Plenty...at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off. Ghost: Well, the quality of the intel's about to change. This safehouse is a bloody goldmine. Shepherd: Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything. Ghost: We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run. Shepherd: That's the idea. I'm bringing up an extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd out. (subtitles read "the extraction force" instead) Ghost: Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got the front. Go. Ozone: On my way. The team begins to gather intel, taking photographs of the safehouse and detailed plans of Makarov's airport attack on Moscow. Captain Price: Task Force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just arrived at the boneyard... Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out. The player can take his time in setting up claymores and defenses all over and around the house and loading up from the weapons cache before connecting the DSM to the computer. Ghost: Roach, connect the DSM to Makarov's computer. (If the player does not connect the DSM. Ghosts: Roach, we're not leaving without those files. Start the transfer.) Roach connects the DSM hard drive to the computer which begins to download Makarov's intel. v6.04 ...working... found... detected... ...bypassed. copied #/2067 left #min. at #Mbps Ozone: '''Roach, there's an armory in the basement. Better stock up while you can. '''Ghost: Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer's done. Use the weapons caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions, let's go! Ozone: Ready to engage. Scarecrow: I'm in position. The remaining four members, Ghost, Roach, Ozone, and Scarecrow get into position to defend the safehouse. Note: the following lines during the transfer are not said in this particular order. They are always said differently each time this level is played. The following is an example: Explosions are heard from a distance. Scarecrow: What the hell was that? Archer: Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they've just breached the perimeter! I'll try to thin 'em out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons, over. Ghost: Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move! Ozone: I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast! Archer: RPG team moving in from the southwest! Ozone: Got it! RPG team moving in from the southwest! They begin to hold off hostiles from approaching the safehouse. The download speed depends on how well the player takes out hostiles and defends the safehouse. copied: 664/2067 Archer: I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching from the solar panels east of the house. Ghost: They're moving in from the solar panels east of the house! Scarecrow: Roger, I'll try to cut 'em off as they come through the trees. Ghost: Use your claymores if you have 'em. Plant 'em around the trail east of the house. They continue to defend the safehouse. copied: 1000/2067 Archer: I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby. At some point, Ozone may become overrun and killed by hostile forces. Ozone: I'm hit! Need assist... Archer: Ozone is down! copied: 1200/2067 Archer: RPG team moving in from the east! Ozone: (If he is still alive) Roger that. RPG team moving in from the east! Archer: Enemy fast-attack choppers coming in from the northwest. Ghost: Roger that. Enemy helos approaching from the northwest. Scarecrow: We gotta cover the front lawn! Ozone: (If he is still alive) I'm moving to the main windows, I need someone to mine and cover the driveway approach. Ghost: Roach, use your claymores on the driveway and pull back to the house! or... Archer: RPG team approaching from the west! Ghost: Solid copy! RPG team approaching from the west! Archer: They're dropping in more troops west of the house! Ghost: They must be by the boathouse! Cover the west approach! Ozone: (If he is still alive) We got 240s and RPGs in the dining room windows, plus L86 machine guns. Ghost: Roger that. use 'em to cut 'em down as they come outta the treeline! Little Bird helicopters drop off troops by the front of the house. The team continues to hold off hostile forces coming in from all directions. Hostiles begin to move in with flashbangs but are held off by Roach and Ghost (and the rest of the team). Scarecrow may eventually be killed. Scarecrow: I'm hit! Archer: Scarecrow is down! I repeat, Scarecrow is down! The transfer lasts for up to approximately five minutes. If the player does not keep an eye on the DSM device, the Russians may start shooting at it and eventually destroying it, resulting in a failed mission. The DSM finishes downloading. Ghost: Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move! If the player stalls. Ghost: Roach I'm covering the front! Get the DSM! We gotta get outta here! Ghost holds off hostiles from the front door while Roach retrieves the DSM. Shepherd: This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over? Ghost: We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go! Ghost and Roach evacuate the house as more hostile forces converge on them. If the player manages to save Scarecrow and/or Ozone they will follow but may eventually become overrun and killed by enemy forces. They head to the LZ to the southeast. As they near the trees before the LZ explosions land around them. Ghost: They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back! Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! Keep moving! We gotta get to the LZ! Roach, come on! They push through enemy forces and to the LZ. Roach engages a large group of hostiles at the trees. Ghost: 'I'll cover you! Move! Go! Go! ''Roach comes out of the tree line, spotting Shepherd's Pave Low coming in to pick them up. A mortar explodes and wounds Roach, shell-shocking him and blacking out his vision. As he wakes up, Ghost drags Roach towards the LZ. '''Ghost: I've got you, Roach, hang on! Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the treeline! Standby to engage on my mark! Thunder Two-One: Roger that. I have a visual on the red smoke. Standing by. Ghost: Thunder Two-One, cleared hot! Thunder Two-One: Roger that, cleared hot. Guns guns guns. Roach is handed an AK-47 Grenadier and he starts shooting at hostiles. Thunder Two-One, a Little Bird helicopter, flies over Ghost and Roach, firing its guns at the treeline and killing the incoming hostiles. Roach's vision fades in and out of focus as he's about to pass out from his injuries. Ghost: Roach, hang in there! Ghost helps up Roach and carries him to the Pave Low where General Shepherd awaits. Ghost: Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there! As they walk towards Shepherd, radio chatter can be heard from Shadow Company. Shadow Company ????: Gold Eagle's on the ground. Watch for snipers on thermal, over. SC ????: Roger that. All targets destroyed. SC Soldier: Cover them! Move! Move! Spread out! SC Soldier: Go go go! Shepherd approaches them. Shepherd: Do you have the DSM? Ghost: We got it, sir! Shepherd: Good. That's one less loose end. Shepherd takes out his 44. Magnum and shoots Roach in the abdomen. Roach falls to the ground. Ghost: NO! Before Ghost can respond with his ACR, Shepherd shoots him in the head, killing him. Shepherd takes out the DSM from Roach's pocket and calls over two Shadow Company soldiers. SC ????: Area sanitized. All targets destroyed. SC ????: Solid copy. No movement detected. 2-6 going into holding pattern. The two take Roach's body and dump him in a ditch along with Ghost. Captain Price: Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!--(Explosion, static...)" ''A Shadow Company soldier pours gasoline over Ghost and Roach. Shepherd lights them up by tossing his lit cigar before turning and leaving. The last thing Roach sees is Shepherd's Pave Low flying overhead as he walks away. The player's view fades to black as Roach dies. ''